I Wish
by Scorpio Saint Milo
Summary: Post-Hadès : Seiya, Kanon et les Chevaliers d’Or ont été ressuscités et ramenés des Enfers avec Saori et les autres Chevaliers Divins. Par qui ? On l’ignore, et pour l'instant on s'en fout. R&R please. UUUPPPDAAAAATEEEE !!!! Chap. 2 en ligne !
1. I Wish It Would Rain Down

1. I Wish It Would Rain Down

Jade chassa le tas de saletés du seuil de la cabane et reposa son balai. Se retournant vers l'intérieur de la petite maison, elle vit la poussière qu'elle avait soulevée en balayant se redéposer doucement, et poussa un soupir frustré. Cet endroit était certes charmant, mais y faire le ménage tenait de l'exploit.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle vivait ici avec Hyoga, mais elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à la sauvage splendeur des paysages sibériens. Là où la plupart des gens ne voyaient qu'une étendue de neige blanche et immobile, le Chevalier du Cygne lui avait fait découvrir le scintillement de milliers de gemmes multicolores emportés par le vent, les mouvements furtifs du harfang des neiges ou du renard polaire, les fuites éperdues des lemmings traqués par leurs prédateurs. Et elle en était restée émerveillée. Comme Hyoga, elle pouvait passer des heures à contempler la nature indomptée qui s'offrait à la caresse de ses regards. Cependant, la civilisation lui manquait parfois. Même si la cabane qui les abritait était pourvue de tout le confort moderne, malgré son air archaïque. Et même si le village le plus proche se trouvait à seulement trois heures de marche – pour un homme ordinaire car Hyoga et Jade pouvaient effectuer le trajet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Chevalier d'Athéna » – ce qui est déjà long, compte tenu de leur vitesse de déplacement.

Jade remarqua soudain une silhouette sur le chemin, qui avançait trop lentement pour être Hyoga. De plus, il n'en avait pas l'allure vêtu de ses éternels T-shirt bleu et pantalon blanc, le jeune homme blond était facilement reconnaissable. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son Cosmos pour se protéger du froid comme Jade le faisait parfois : il ne le craignait pas, ce qui lui avait toujours valu l'admiration de la jeune fille. Non, cet homme vêtu d'épaisses fourrures ne pouvait être qu'un des villageois. Qui d'autre, sinon ? Elle étendit son Sixième Sens, qui le lui confirma. Elle attendit donc patiemment son visiteur.

L'homme marchait péniblement et parut soulagé de voir quelqu'un sur le seuil de la cabane. Il arriva enfin et, s'immobilisant devant la jeune fille, la gratifia du salut rituel des autochtones, auquel elle répondit par le même geste. Le facteur, car c'était lui, lui remit un paquet contenant le courrier de Hyoga. Elle le remercia et lui proposa de rester se réchauffer. L'homme se raidit et déclina l'invitation. Jade n'en fut pas surprise. Les villageois des alentours aimaient Hyoga, ils l'avaient vu grandir. En revanche, _elle_ les effrayait. Ils considéraient ses pouvoirs – en particulier ses pouvoirs psychiques – comme des manifestations du Malin. Et sa présence ici, aux côtés de Hyoga qui était presque un saint homme à leurs yeux, était assez mal vue. Mais peu leur importait. Elle, parce qu'elle s'était toujours souciée comme d'une guigne de l'opinion d'inconnus – parfois même de personnes pas si inconnues que ça. Et lui, parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour la chasser à cause d'une poignée d'attardés superstitieux.

Jade souhaita donc un bon retour au courageux facteur en lui donnant les lettres à envoyer et rentra dans la cabane. Elle ouvrit le colis et déballa le contenu de la livraison _quasi_-hebdomadaire – ici, tout dépendait de la météo – du Chevalier, jetant des regards distraits à la provenance des missives. Japon, Grèce, Chine… Comme toujours, elle fut abasourdie par la quantité de courrier que Hyoga pouvait recevoir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il envoyait des lettres à tant de monde, alors qu'il pouvait aller les voir en une seconde. Peut-être à cause de son goût immodéré pour l'écriture. Peut-être aussi, songea-t-elle avec un sourire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit manquer une enveloppe qui portait son nom. Comment cela était-il possible ? Personne – elle avait confiance en la discrétion de Hyoga – ne savait qu'elle était ici. Elle fit défiler dans sa tête les quelques personnes qui pouvaient la localiser. Athéna, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi lui envoyer une lettre alors qu'un simple message télépathique aurait suffi ? Elle écarta cette possibilité. Ensuite, Ikki : même problème. Il possédait des facultés psychiques impressionnantes mais, en admettant qu'il ait quelque chose à lui dire, ce n'était pas le genre à localiser quelqu'un _puis_ à lui écrire… Camus, le maître de Hyoga, savait certainement que son disciple était en Sibérie, et peut-être avait-il deviné qu'elle était avec lui, mais… En examinant la lettre plus en détails, elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette écriture. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et en sortit un feuillet couvert d'une écriture volontaire quoiqu'un peu nerveuse, qui lui rappelait une époque qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. La feuille portait ces mots :

_Jade,_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a décidé à t'écrire. Mais il faut avouer que, depuis quelques temps, je ne sais plus grand chose. Seulement que les rares fois où nous nous sommes revus, après cette séparation, ont été pour moi des heures de tortures. Que tu étais si belle, que tu semblais… Je ne sais pas. On aurait dit que tu attendais quelque chose que tu savais impossible, mais l'espoir était là, malgré tout, dans ton regard… remplacé par l'amertume à mesure que le temps passait._

_Mais peut-être que je me fais des idées._

_Il y a une chanson de Phil Collins qui exprime parfaitement mon état d'esprit actuel : _I Wish It Would Rain Down._ En voici les paroles :_

You know I never meant to see you again 

_And I only passed by as a friend_

_All this time I stayed out of sight_

_I started wondering why ?_

_Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me_

_Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

_You said you didn't need me in your life_

_I guess you were right_

_Well I never meant to cause you no pain_

_But it looks like I did it again_

_Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me_

_Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

_Though your hurt is gone, mine's hanging on inside_

_And I know, it's eating me through every night and day_

_I'm just waiting on your sign_

_'Cos I know, I know I never meant to cause you_

_no pain and I realise I let you down_

But I know in my heart of hearts I know I'm never gonna hold you again Now I, I wish it would rain down, down on me 

_Yes I wish it would rain, rain down on me now_

Comment échapper à cette souffrance ? Je sens qu'elle va me rendre fou. 

_Quelle ironie ! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous nous sommes quittés._

_Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu trouves le bonheur que tu mérites. Je ne sais si tu pourras me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais sache que je t'aime. Passionnément. Je t'ai aimée dès le premier regard. Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Mais, que je le veuille ou non, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Je ne te demande pas une seconde chance, je me demande si j'y ai droit. Il fallait simplement que tu le saches._

_Milo._

Jade s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre, tandis qu'un flot d'images, de sensations, de souvenirs ressurgissait dans sa mémoire. Elle attendit un instant que son cerveau se calme et se dirigea vers le meuble hi-fi. Elle connaissait cette chanson, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Elle trouva enfin le disque qu'elle cherchait et sélectionna le morceau n° 6. Reprenant la lettre, elle relut les paroles avec la musique. Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tendit la main pour relancer le lecteur. C'était l'archétype de la chanson d'amour : dès les premières mesures, la mélancolie était omniprésente. L'émotion s'intensifiait tout au long du morceau, soutenue par une guitare gémissante, une basse sonore, un rythme lent et marqué, quelques accords de piano et surtout les chœurs qui apparaissaient dès le deuxième refrain. Avec, au premier plan, la voix du chanteur qui emplissait tout l'espace disponible. Pas de solo instrumental, mas pas non plus de surcharge vocale. Un parfait exemple d'équilibre. Quant aux paroles, elle étaient en accord avec le reste : l'histoire d'un pauvre garçon qui avait autrefois fait souffrir une fille et qui s'en voulait encore terriblement, alors qu'elle semblait avoir tourné la page. Lui souhaitait simplement qu'il pleuve sur lui, et son vœu prenait peu à peu des allures de supplique. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il pleuve ? Pour l'absoudre, le purifier ? Ou pour cacher ses larmes ? En tous cas, la chanson était magnifique. Jade la remit une troisième fois comme une larme roulait sur sa joue. Elle semblait convenir parfaitement à la situation.

« Arrête de te mentir ! » se dit-elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait souffrir Milo au moins autant qu'il lui avait fait mal mais, après leur rupture, il avait dû supporter sa solitude dans son temple plein de souvenirs, alors qu'elle avait trouvé le soutien de Hyoga. Bien sûr, il avait certainement essayé de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres filles mais elle avait la preuve que, tout comme elle, il n'avait pas réussi.

Maintenant les larmes coulaient librement, et elle se dit que c'était à cause de la chanson, si insoutenablement belle. Au début, ils avaient tous deux pris cette relation à la légère, comme un jeu. Cependant ils s'étaient très vite attachés l'un à l'autre, et cela leur avait fait peur. Alors chacun avait commencé à torturer l'autre, pour se prouver que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les coups bas, les humiliations, les prises de bec apparurent. Ils confondaient la douleur ressentie et la douleur infligée : plus ils souffraient, plus ils blessaient. Ce cercle vicieux ne pouvait continuer éternellement. Il les aurait détruits, si ce n'est au physique, du moins moralement. Jade se remémora leur dernière conversation en tant que couple – si on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait avoir un enfant. Il avait répondu qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour cela. Fondamentalement, elle était d'accord avec lui mais là, était-ce la façon dont il l'avait dit, elle avait vu rouge. S'en était suivie une dispute qui avait scellé leur rupture.

Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de la période qui s'était écoulée entre ces évènements et le moment où elle s'était réveillée dans la cabane de Hyoga, malade comme un chien. Elle se rappelait seulement qu'elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de coucher avec d'autres hommes – la plupart du temps, de parfaits inconnus – pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Milo. Mais à chaque fois, son corps avait réagi violemment, rejetant ceux qui venaient prendre la place de celui qui lui manquait _réellement_. Cette douleur au creux de ses os, qui lui déchirait les entrailles et l'empêchait de respirer, l'assaillait souvent au milieu de la nuit, troublant son sommeil déjà agité. Alors elle avait décidé de ne plus dormir, et avait commencé à errer de par le monde, avant d'échouer en Sibérie où le Chevalier du Cygne l'avait trouvée, à moitié ensevelie sous la neige. Il l'avait soignée comme une petite fille, lui avait appris à aimer la région où il avait grandi et elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Elle, que beaucoup au Sanctuaire considéraient comme une dangereuse chasseresse, une « mangeuse d'hommes », s'était transformée en petite maman pour le jeune chevalier. En retour, il avait supporté son humeur massacrante au lever et ses crises nocturnes, qui s'étaient de plus en plus espacées, avaient maintenant totalement disparu.

Quand le silence revint pour la troisième fois, Jade sentit une poigne invisible lui broyer les entrailles. La douleur était revenue. La jeune fille se laissa glisser contre le mur : ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et pleura.

Lorsque Hyoga revint et la trouva en larmes, effondrée contre le mur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer la lettre et deviner sa provenance. Ainsi _il_ avait enfin eu le courage de le faire. Le Chevalier du Cygne revenait justement du Sanctuaire. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il allait régulièrement discuter de la situation avec Camus. Celui-ci savait en effet que Jade avait trouvé refuge chez son disciple et c'était lui qui, après maintes hésitations, avait suggéré à Milo de lui écrire. Hyoga avait craint la réaction de la jeune fille mais, en la voyant, il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion pour elle de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette souffrance. Les Grecs avaient un mot pour cela : _catharsis_. La purification par les larmes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait la voir ainsi sans rien faire. Il la releva et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, secouée de sanglots. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Jade cessent de couler. Il posa alors une question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse :

– Cette lettre… Elle vient de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça doucement. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

– Jade, il faut que tu ailles au Sanctuaire.

Elle détourna les yeux.

– J'ai peur, murmura-t-elle. Peur que ça recommence. Comme avant.

– Ca, ça ne dépend que de vous. Ne commettez pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

Elle soupira. Elle cherchait des raisons de ne pas y aller.

– Il m'écrit de belles choses mais, si ça se trouve, je vais arriver à son temple et le trouver au lit avec une autre. (Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes une nouvelle fois.) Hyoga, je ne supporterais pas…

Le Chevalier eut un sourire.

– Il est dans le même état que toi, ma belle. Seulement lui, ça le met de mauvaise humeur, et il remballe tout le monde. Tu as de la chance d'être ici, sinon tu aurais déjà reçu une pétition de tout le Sanctuaire. Il est encore plus invivable que d'habitude.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un petit rire à la jeune fille.

– Pourquoi ne puis-je tomber amoureuse de toi Hyoga ? demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans les mèches blondes. Ca serait tellement plus simple.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu sais, avec mon fichu complexe d'Œdipe…

– J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi. C'est vrai que, à première vue, peu de Chevaliers me considèreraient comme leur _maman_…

– C'est qu'ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que moi.

– Justement, je te saurais gré de garder ce que tu sais pour toi. J'ai une réputation à préserver, moi.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

– D'accord, je serai muet comme une tombe. Mais ta réputation de « croqueuse » va en prendre un coup si tu restes avec Milo.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux brillaient. A l'évidence, l'idée lui plaisait, cependant elle préféra la prudence.

– Ne commence pas à tirer des plans sur la comète. Je te vois venir, gros comme une maison.

Il haussa les épaules.

– On verra bien.

Elle rendit sa liberté au Chevalier, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

– Bon, je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-elle en ramassant la lettre qui avait glissé par terre. Hyoga lui fit un signe de tête tout en commençant à s'intéresser à son courrier.

– Hyoga…

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ses prunelles d'or étincelèrent.

– Merci.

Il se contenta de sourire, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la lettre qu'il avait à la main. Elle sourit à son tour en disparaissant dans la salle de bains.

Bon d'accord je suis romantique, et alors ??? Encensez-moi, insultez-moi, en review ou à cette adresse : scorpiosaintmilo@hotmail.com

Disclaimer : Ni l'univers de Saint Seiya, ni la chanson I Wish It Would Rain Down ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont respectivement la propriété de Masami Kurumada et de Phil Collins.


	2. Find A Way To My Heart

2. Find A Way To My Heart 

Jade inspira à fond et posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au Temple du Bélier. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se téléporter devant le temple de Milo. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu et, en arrivant en Grèce, devant les portes du Sanctuaire, elle avait constaté avec surprise qu'il _pleuvait_. Tant mieux. Elle appréciait la pluie, et cela lui rappelait étrangement les paroles de cette chanson, _I wish it would rain down_… Elle avait hésité longtemps avant de venir et, écoutant le disque en entier, une idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Restait à savoir comment les choses se présenteraient.

Elle leva la tête comme la pluie tombait plus drue. Même sans se téléporter, elle aurait facilement pu éviter toutes ces gouttes, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle aimait l'eau. Elle sourit en pensant que, malgré les apparences, le Scorpion était un signe d'Eau. Encore un point commun. Sans creuser trop, Jade était sûre qu'ils auraient pu s'en trouver beaucoup, mais ils n'avaient jamais essayé.

Elle entra dans la Maison du Bélier. Mu de Jamir, en digne premier gardien, vint à sa rencontre.

– Salut, Mu.

– Salut, jeune fille. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?

– Non. Secret d'état, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Une petite frimousse sortit de derrière une colonne.

– Secret de cœur, tu veux dire ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va voir son amoureux !

Mu leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Jade répliqua froidement :

– Kiki, ce serait bien mieux pour ta santé si tu t'occupais moins de moi et plus de tes propres fesses. Et quant à parler d'amoureux, sache que je n'en ai jamais eu…

– Je ferais mieux de le renvoyer à son entraînement, intervint Mu d'une voix fatiguée, avant qu'il ne te mette vraiment en colère. Bon voyage.

Avec un soupir désespéré, le Chevalier d'Or tourna les talons et, attrapant au passage un Kiki récalcitrant, se retira dans la salle d'entraînement cachée dans son Temple. Jade sourit en traversant le bâtiment. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé que rien ne pourrait la mettre de mauvaise humeur, pas même les plaisanteries d'un petit apprenti qu'elle aurait pu aplatir comme une mouche contre le mur. Non, rien… Enfin, presque.

Arrivant au Temple du Taureau, elle vit se profiler l'immense silhouette d'Aldébaran. Elle lui adresse un signe de la main.

– Salut, Aldie ! Ca fait longtemps, pas vrai ?

– Salut, miss. Pourquoi veux-tu traverser mon temple ?

– J'aimerais aller dire un petit bonjour à Saori.

Il la regarda, un sourcil froncé, comme s'il ne la croyait qu'à moitié. Mais il s'écarta en disant :

– OK, tu peux y aller. A plus.

Elle hocha le tête et passa devant lui. Elle aimait bien le Chevalier du Taureau, ce géant qui cachait son grand cœur derrière une armure plus solide encore que celle qu'il portait sur le dos. Comme elle, autrefois. Cependant, elle avait vu ses défenses voler en éclats sous les coups du Chevalier du Scorpion. Elle souhaitait simplement à Aldébaran, si la même chose devait lui arriver un jour, que la douleur soit moins grande que ce qu'elle – elle _et_ Milo – avaient traversé.

Le Temple des Gémeaux. En y sentant deux Cosmos, elle devina que Kanon était en visite chez son frère. Mais quand elle entra dans la Maison, elle ne trouva que son gardien.

– Hello, Saga. Es-tu de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ?

– Ca va mieux depuis que je t'ai vue, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Continue comme ça, veux-tu ?

– Je vais essayer.

Elle posa un baiser-papillon sur la joue qu'il lui tendait. Kanon sortit en bâillant de la chambre où il avait manifestement fait une sieste.

– Salut, Kanon. Un baiser pour le jumeau, ou tu seras jaloux, pas vrai ?

– Certainement, répondit l'intéressé alors que la jeune fille posait légèrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Elle les quitta comme elle était entrée, sans leur laisser le temps de lui poser la sacro-sainte question.

En entrant dans le Temple du Cancer, Jade ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût à la vue des sculptures qui l'ornaient. Le propriétaire était certes sympathique – du moins envers elle – mais son mauvais goût architectural était célèbre parmi les habitants du Sanctuaire.

– Salut, Masque de Mort… Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment changer de surnom. Ca ne te va pas du tout.

– Mais j'aime l'image que cela donne de moi. Comme ça, personne ne m'embête.

Jade soupira. Milo ne l'aimait pas et par conséquent, elle avait eu une petite aventure avec le Chevalier du Cancer. Trois fois rien, mais cela lui avait suffi pour bien le connaître et justement, derrière le masque de mort, elle avait découvert un être fragile, blessé. Cela les avait rapprochés, ils étaient devenus amis, et elle s'était donné pour mission de lui trouver une compagne, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi, mais elle était tenace.

 – Fais comme tu veux, Angelo. (Avant qu'il lui pose _la_ question, elle ajouta :) Je vais voir Athéna. Bonne journée.

– Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Passe une bonne journée, répondit poliment l'effrayant Chevalier du Cancer, comme elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de sa Maison.

Jade courut jusqu'au Temple du Lion. Elle n'avait rien contre la pluie, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rester sous un déluge. Arrivant sur le seuil, elle localisa deux Cosmos et fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet intrus ?

A peine entrée, elle reconnut la source de cette étrangeté : Camus était venu rendre visite à son ami Aiolia.

– Salut, vous deux ! Quoi de neuf ?

– Salut, Jade, répondit le Chevalier du Lion. (Camus fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille.) Pourquoi une telle visite ? Hé ! Mais tu es trempée ! Mon tapis !

– Je suis trempée parce qu'il pleut dehors ! (Elle enflamma un peu de son Cosmos.) Bon, maintenant je suis sèche, et ton tapis aussi.

– Alors, dis-nous, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Elle leur montra ses dents et les griffes qui étaient en train de pousser au bout de ses doigts :

– Je suis un horrible monstre et je viens kidnapper Athéna !

Aiolia rit. Camus se contenta de sourire.

– Et bien, dit-il, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Milo, il se noie dans son chagrin.

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire – spécialement si c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait _effectivement_ à faire.

– Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

– C'est que… chaque fois que je vais le voir, dit Camus, il est en train d'écouter cette chanson… _I Wish It Would Rain Down_. Je commence à me faire du souci pour lui.

– D'autre part, ajouta Aiolia avec un regard pensif, tu n'es pas tout à fait habillée comme un monstre qui a l'intention de menacer le monde.

Elle jeta un œil à ses vêtements. Aiolia avait raison, son pantalon en cuir noir et moulant, ses longues bottes et son haut bleu profond – le genre de tenue qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter – avec cette parure d'ambre et d'argent qui ne la quittait jamais, la faisaient paraître terriblement sexy.

Elle soupira.

– D'accord, j'irai peut-être essayer de lui faire écouter un autre morceau… pourquoi pas le douzième ?

– Alors bonne chance, dit Aiolia. Apparemment, il _adore_ cette chanson.

– Il pourrait aimer celle-là encore plus.

– Ca serait bien. Il est devenu un peu ennuyeux, depuis quelque temps.

– Je ferai de mon mieux. A plus tard, les garçons.

– Au revoir, répondirent-ils d'un bel ensemble.

Au Temple de la Vierge, Shaka méditait, comme à son habitude.

– Salut, Shaka !

Le Chevalier ouvrit les yeux.

– Bonjour, petite fille. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

– Je vais rendre visite à notre chère Saori.

Il secoua la tête.

– Tu mens. Je peux voir dans ton âme que…

– Ah non, l'interrompit-elle, pas de scan-âme, par pitié, mon dieu !

Elle partit précipitamment. Shaka referma les yeux et murmura en souriant :

– Au revoir…

Jade passa rapidement le Temple de la Balance – Dokho ne pouvait décidément pas se passer de sa cascade adorée, même après sa cure de jouvence. [1] La jeune fille se trouvait maintenant au pied de l'escalier menant au Temple du Scorpion. La pluie, qui s'était arrêtée le temps qu'elle arrive à la demeure du Chevalier chinois, se remit à tomber. Jade ne pressa pourtant pas le pas. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait, elle le voyait dans les bras d'une autre. Ils s'étaient si souvent trompés… si ouvertement… il lui était arrivé de flirter avec des inconnus en sa présence, juste pour savoir si elle arriverait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle n'y était jamais parvenue, du moins pas en public. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il se montre plus possessif. Qu'il regarde de travers ceux – et ils étaient nombreux – qui la déshabillaient des yeux. Qu'il menace de leur refaire le portrait si cela ne suffisait pas, plutôt que de s'intéresser aux autres filles. Car lui non plus ne s'était pas privé. Jade avait parfois eu envie d'arracher les yeux à ces mijaurées qui lui tournaient autour en battant des cils à qui mieux-mieux, mais elle s'était toujours maîtrisée.

En fait, ils ne se montraient possessifs que lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, et ces nuits torrides étaient immanquablement suivies de disputes où fusaient les critiques et autres remarques acides. Ils étaient d'accord sur de nombreux points mais, pour le pur plaisir – quel _plaisir_ en vérité ! – de contredire l'autre, ils en arrivaient à dire le contraire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Sans s'en rendre compte.

« De vrais psychopathes », se dit Jade. Cela l'aurait fait rire si elle n'en avait pas tellement souffert. « En fait, c'est d'une bonne thérapie dont nous aurions besoin, tous les deux. »

Elle était arrivée devant le Temple. Elle sentit le Sixième Sens de Milo venir à sa rencontre et se camoufla instinctivement. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était là. Pas encore.

Elle pénétra dans la Maison. Personne. Où était-il ? Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements privés, la peur lui nouant l'estomac. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle entendait des échos. Qu'était-ce donc ? De la musique ? Parvenant à la porte de la chambre, qui était entrouverte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, anxieuse. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut la chanson. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, une main derrière la tête. Jade fut si soulagée de le trouver seul qu'elle faillit laisser tomber son camouflage, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit et, appuyée contre le montant, elle le contempla en attendant le moment propice. L'émotion de la chanson la prit et elle faillit se laisser submerger mais elle se ressaisit juste à temps. C'était le début du troisième couplet. Toujours dissimulée à son Sixième Sens, elle traversa silencieusement la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, si légèrement qu'il ne le remarqua pas. Il était si beau qu'elle dut user de toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de caresser son visage. Cela aurait brisé le charme, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie. Pas encore.

Elle se pencha sur lui comme le troisième refrain commençait. Les chœurs s'accentuèrent. _I wish it would rain down._ La bouche près de l'oreille du Chevalier n'avait émis aucun son, elle s'était contentée de prononcer la phrase. _I wish it would rain._ Un souffle, sorti des lèvres de Jade, à peine audible. Il n'avait toujours pas réagi. _I wish it would rain down._ Cette fois, c'était un murmure. Milo ouvrit les yeux et vit une chevelure noire parsemée de mèches violettes, rouges, bleues, près de lui. Il n'osa pas y croire. _I wish it would rain._ La voix était bien réelle, elle avait gagné en densité. Jade se releva et soutint un moment son regard, puis détourna les yeux, les fixant sur la chaîne hi-fi. Comment était-elle… Soudain, le Chevalier du Scorpion fut pris d'un doute.

– Si c'est un rêve, murmura-t-il, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange.

– Ce n'est pas un rêve, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Et je serai encore là quand tu te réveilleras, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, se concentrant de nouveau sur la musique.

C'était la dernière partie de la chanson, la plus chargée en émotion. Ils l'écoutèrent en silence, et Milo crut voir une larme briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le reflet de la lampe.

Quand le morceau prit fin, Jade tendit la main et appuya sur _pause_.

– Tu devrais peut-être écouter un autre morceau.

Avant qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher, elle avait programmé un autre titre. Il aurait voulu protester, dire qu'il ne voulait rien entendre d'autre, que cette chanson-là lui convenait parfaitement, mais elle s'allongea contre lui, coupant court à toute discussion. Cependant elle lui tournait à moitié le dos, comme si elle craignait de le distraire.

– Ecoute les paroles, dit-elle.

Il lui obéit, se demandant toujours comment elle avait pu s'introduire dans sa chambre sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_Find a way to my heart…_ tels étaient les premiers mots que prononçait le chanteur. Milo fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur les paroles. Heureusement, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en anglais, mais pourquoi… La lumière se fit brusquement dans son esprit. Il lui avait envoyé des paroles de chanson pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, et elle faisait maintenant exactement la même chose. Il sourit comme les dernières mesures s'écoulaient. Par cette chanson, Jade lui proposait de faire la paix ou, mieux, de tout recommencer du début. La chanson finie, elle s'assit de nouveau au bord du lit et, lui jetant un regard énigmatique, se leva. Il s'assit à son tour et voulut l'imiter, mais elle le repoussa, une lueur au fond des yeux, alors que le morceau recommençait. Quand le rythme apparut, elle le marqua d'un mouvement de hanches, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était une invitation qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et la rejoignit.

Il posa la main droite sous l'omoplate de la jeune fille et sentit des doigts se glisser dans sa main gauche, tandis qu'elle laissait courir sa paume le long du bras du Chevalier, jusqu'à son épaule droite. Elle frissonna. Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

Il la rapprocha de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent comme le premier couplet débutait. Sans se regarder, ils restèrent un moment ainsi, tandis qu'elle caressait la joue de Milo du bout du doigt, puis elle s'éloigna et il la fit tourner lentement. Il la ramena brusquement contre lui. Le rythme accélérait. Ils commencèrent à danser, les pas leur venant à mesure que les notes s'égrainaient. La danse était le seul domaine où ils s'étaient toujours parfaitement entendus. Chacun semblait connaître à l'avance les mouvements de l'autre, et s'y accordait en conséquence.

Cette danse était un mélange de plusieurs danses latines – mambo, cha-cha, salsa, et même un peu de tango. Elle s'exécutait tout en souplesse, contrairement au tango, et faisait la part belle à l'improvisation. Il n'y avait pas de pas à apprendre – la base était celle du mambo – mais être deux excellents danseurs ne suffisait pas. Il fallait connaître l'autre parfaitement, ses qualités, ses défauts, quelles étaient les limites et comment les dépasser. D'autre part, dans les danses « de salon », l'homme était le guide et la femme devait se laisser faire là, il n'était pas rare que Jade prenne des initiatives. Comme dans le jeu du miroir [2] quand il est parfaitement exécuté, personne – pas même les danseurs – ne pouvait savoir qui guidait qui. Ou plus précisément, ce n'était aucun des deux mais la musique, le rythme de la musique et de leurs battements de cœur.

La musique, justement, ralentit pour le deuxième couplet, et leurs gestes se firent plus lascifs, plus caressants, elle se pencha en arrière et il la soutint d'un bras autour de la taille, sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait depuis le début. Elle se redressa et leurs bouches s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Il aurait suffi d'un infime mouvement… mais ils continuèrent à danser, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, et le rythme accéléra de nouveau. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'embrasser après, quand la chanson serait finie.

Lorsque les dernières notes s'éteignirent, ils s'immobilisèrent, toujours en position de danse, les yeux dans les yeux. Lentement, il l'entoura de ses bras et elle se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la longue chevelure bleue. Mais quand il commença à semer des baisers sur son épaule, elle se dégagea. Elle savait trop bien que, s'il commençait à l'embrasser, elle serait incapable de réfléchir plus longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était partie. Quels que fussent les reproches qu'elle avait à lui faire, ils fondaient sous la chaleur de ses baisers – et c'était la même chose pour lui. Ils passaient ainsi des moments enchanteurs mais, loin d'être effacés, leurs griefs les attendaient toujours au pied du lit et se manifestaient alors plus violemment que s'ils avaient pu être exprimés calmement. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas la solution, mais ne pouvaient s'en empêcher. Le désir était le plus fort.

Jade n'était pas revenue pour simplement coucher avec le Chevalier du Scorpion. Elle devait clarifier la situation avant tout. C'est pourquoi elle repoussa, à regrets mais fermement, la bouche avide. Il releva la tête et la toisa, sourcils froncés, un peu frustré. Elle soutint son regard et retint un sourire en voyant son air contrarié. Il était tellement habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désirait, tout de suite… Mais elle devait le lui dire d'abord. Elle se l'était promis.

– Milo, commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu rauque, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire avant de perdre le contrôle de la situation…

Il eut un de ses petits sourires, tellement énervants mais tellement adorables, et caressa de son pouce la lèvre de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger par la sensation que cela lui procurait.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. Le fait que tu sois venue…

– Je t'aime, Milo.

C'était sorti comme ça. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi et ne pensa pas davantage avant de poursuivre sa tirade, profitant de ce que le Chevalier restait muet :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Si je t'ai fait souffrir, c'était pour me prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Mais c'était faux. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Voilà, c'était fait. Elle lui avait ouvert son âme, et elle craignait maintenant qu'il en claque la porte, effrayé ou simplement dégoûté qu'elle exhibe ainsi ses sentiments. La lettre lui semblait tellement loin. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège, un leurre pour la torturer, l'humilier ? Elle s'attendait presque à le voir éclater d'un rire cruel et l'entendre lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Encore sous le choc de sa déclaration, il se contentait de la regarder, et vit ses admirables yeux d'or s'emplir de larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler. Il glissa les doigts parmi les mèches sombres et réalisa qu'elles étaient humides. Simultanément, il prit conscience du bruit de la pluie. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors, et encore plus longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de la météo. La question était stupide, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la poser.

– Il pleut ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle parut rassurée qu'il ne la repousse pas – comment aurait-il pu ? – et répondit :

– Oui… Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, tous tes souhaits se réalisent.

Il sourit. L'allusion était plus qu'évidente. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais ajouta, une lueur éclairant ses prunelles d'or :

– Je te conseille d'en profiter…

~ ~ ~

[1] : Bon, soyons franc, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie de me faire chier avec lui, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune inspiration en ce qui le concerne…

[2] : Exercice théâtral mettant en scène deux personnes, face à face. L'une d'elle bouge, et l'autre doit s'efforcer de l'imiter parfaitement, comme un miroir. Puis le miroir devient guide, et vice versa. Evidemment, pour que les mouvements soient faciles à « réfléchir », ils doivent être lents, amples et simples à exécuter. Le but de cet exercice est de ne plus faire de différence entre l'objet et le miroir chacun doit ne doit plus seulement suivre sa propre pensée mais être attentif à tous les gestes de l'autre. C'est cette notion qui est la base de tous les travaux d'improvisation. (Petit extrait de culture théâtrale durement acquise par l'auteur au cours de trois longues années d'« art dramatique ».)

Bon ben voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini. Pas d'inquiétude, le troisième est sur le feu, mais je pense que je mettrai un peu plus de temps à le finir… ça dépend si je suis motivé par les reviews… Pour m'écrire, c'est scorpiosaintmilo@hotmail.com.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chanson magnifique qu'est Find A Way To My Heart, en voici les paroles :

Find A Way To My Heart

_Trouve un chemin jusqu'à mon coeur  
_  
Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you

_Trouve un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et je serai toujours avec toi  
_From wherever you are, I'll be waiting

_Où que tu sois, j'attendrai  
_I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through

_Je garderai une place dans mon cœur, tu la verras briller  
_So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you

Alors trouve un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et je te suivrai 

  
This journey's not easy for you, I know

_Ce voyage n'est pas facile pour toi, je le sais  
_If your footsteps get too faint to hear, I'll go

_Si le bruit de tes pas devient trop faible, je viendrai  
_Cos you know, questions are never that easy

_Car tu sais, les questions ne sont jamais faciles  
_And never the same

_Et ne se ressemblent jamais  
_You have the answer believe me

_Tu as la réponse, crois-moi  
_If you have the faith

Si tu as la foi 

  
Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you

_Trouve un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et je serai toujours avec toi  
_From wherever you are, I'll be waiting

_Où que tu sois, j'attendrai  
_I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through

_Je garderai une place dans mon cœur, tu la verras briller  
_So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you

Alors trouve un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et je te suivrai 

Time may come, and time may go, I know

_Le temps peut venir et repartir, je sais  
_If you should call out for me, I'll go

_Si tu devais m'appeler, je viendrais  
_But you know, there is a code to be broken

_Mais tu sais, le code est là pour être brisé  
_I wrap it around

_Je l'emballe (… ???)  
_Without a word being spoken

_Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé  
_Without a sound

Sans un son 

  
There's a reason I hide my heart

Il y a une raison pour laquelle je cache mon cœur 

Out of sight, out of mind

_Hors de vue, hors de pensée  
_And when I find out just who you are

_Et quand j'aurai trouvé qui tu es  
_The door will be open for you to…

La porte te sera ouverte et tu pourras… 

Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you  
_Trouver un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et je serai toujours avec toi_

From wherever you are, I'll be waiting

_Où que tu sois, j'attendrai  
_I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through

_Je garderai une place dans mon cœur, tu la verras briller  
_So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you

Alors trouve un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur, et je te suivrai 

Voilà, si vous avez une meilleure traduction à me proposer, n'hésitez pas. J'attends vos reviews.


End file.
